EUNHYUKLICIOUS
by mayonice08
Summary: Baba-nya ngasih lampu ijo, Donghae tambah error. Eunhyuk depresi. Masih dengan bantuan ortunya en calon mertuanya, Donghae tetep berjuang buat belajar gombalin Eunhyuk buat bisa dapetin hati yayang Eunhyuk. a konyol Haehyuk fic dengan side pair: Kangteuk en Hanchul. Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**DEDICATED**

**Lussi SJaddict en Nabe Tan en bb-ku Andra Andro**

**(maaf belum sempet bales komen kalian…gomen ne~#sujud2)**

**MAYONICE08**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**EUNHYUKLICIOUS**

**MAIN PAIR:**

**EUNHAE / HAEHYUK**

**SIDE PAIR:**

**KANGTEUK, HANCHUL**

**ROMANCE, CRACK, HUMOR**

**PG 13**

**AU, YAOI, GENDERSWITCH, OOC-NESS, CRACK, BAHASA CAMPUR**

**Donghae belajar gombalin Eunhyuk buat bisa dapetin hati yayang Eunhyuk.**

**.**

**a/n atau warning(?) : aku balik, bawa fic selingan sebelum menghilang lagi. Bahasanya nyampur ada bahasa baku ada yang gak, banyak typo karena aku malas edit..hehe**

**Judul aneh? Itu dari Eunhyuk+**_**Delicious**_** = Eunhyuk enak dimakan#ditendangHae**

**yang dicetak miring itu flashback. Jadi, selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

Alkisah di negeri Korea. Hidup seorang pemuda ganteng yang diberi nama kedua orang tuanya Lee Donghae. Yah, meski kalau diartikan nama itu sebernarnya berarti 'lautan timur'. Donghae dan keluarganya juga bukan penduduk yang tinggal di deket laut alias pesisir pantai. Tapi, berkat Bokap Donghae yang ngidolain lautan plus dulunya waktu masih bocah pengen banget jadi seorang Pelaut. Alhasil Donghae menerima dengan lapang dada diberi nama itu.

Donghae itu, selain ganteng. Berperawakan gagah, lengannya berotot meski belum terbentuk sempurna. Dia merupakan pemuda yang ramah, tapi terlalu cerewet dan banyak tingkah untuk ukuran bocah laki-laki. Eh, karena Donghae sekarang sudah berumur enam belas tahun tepat dua hari yang lalu. Dia nggak mau lagi dipanggil bocah. Donghae mengaku sudah dewasa. Sudah bisa fallin love dan punya yayang yang diapelin tiap malem minggu. Lagian juga Donghae kan tahun ini sudah masuk SMA, jadi ya sah-sah aja kalau dia mengaku dirinya sudah dewasa, padahal secara mental ini bocah masih jauuuuuuh dari kata dewasa.

Donghae juga minta kado sama Tuhan buat ngasih dirinya 'yayang' alias pacar a.k.a kekasih kalau bahasa kerennya sih '_boyfriend'_. Lha kok '_boyfriend_'? padahal jelas-jelas secara kasat mata, Donghae itu cowok, bahasa Jawanya _lanang._ Cowok kan harusnya yayang-yayangan ama cewek, beda jenis, beda 'itu'nya pula. Nah si ganteng Donghae pengen tampil beda. Makanya, dia minta punya pacar cowok.

Nah pas, Donghae juga lagi _fallin love _sama anak tetangga yang imutnya gak bisa dikalahin. Okay, si Sungmin anak kampung sebelah emang lebih imut dari bocah ini. Tapi di mata Donghae, bocah yang diberi nama Eunhyuk jauuuuuuuuuh lebih unyu-unyu dibanding makhluk unyu di muka bumi. Uh~ bibirnya itu lho. Unyu bangeeeettt… tiap cemberut serasa minta dicipok. Mana mata bulatnya yang beriris coklat, tiap kali ngedip bikin Donghae gemeteran dan deg deg ser-an. Ah, pokoknya Eunhyuk itu unyu. Dan Eunhyuk itu calon yayangnya Donghae.

Eunhyuk sama Donghae kebetulan satu sekolah saat memasuki SMA. Donghae juga ketemu sama Eunhyuk pas upacara penerimaan siswa baru, ya kayak cerita-cerita di manga jepang gitu. Donghae langsung jatuh hati ama senyum unyu-nya Eunhyuk. Gimana ya, Eunhyuk itu manis, udah gitu ramah dan murah senyum. Baik pokoknya, ya meski gampang rewel dan gampang mewek. Eunhyuk langsung nyedot perhatian Donghae.

Pokoknya Donghae mutusin detik itu juga Eunhyuk jadi yayangnya, calon 'istri'nya dan Eunhyuk nanti yang nglahirin mini Donghae. Ih, pasti imut-imut kalau bikin anaknya sama Eunhyuk. Cukup, daripada pikiran Donghae tambah ngawur karna menjurus ke arah proses bikin anak bareng Eunhyuk. Kita akhiri prolog cerita ini. Langsung ke intinya sajalah.

Pagi yang cerah, Donghae bersiul sambil melangkah riang menuju rumahnya yayang Eunhyuk yang lumayan deket dari rumahnya sendiri, ternyata cuman berjarak tujuh rumah dari tempatnya. Ah, selama ini Donghae dodol banget melewatkan tetangga imutnya, sampai baru ia ketahui setelah masuk SMA kalau mereka tetanggaan. Coba dari dulu, mungkin Donghae bakal nangkring di pagar rumah Eunhyuk tiap hari.

Donghae semalam udah minta wejangan dari Bokap-nya―Om Kangin tentang jurus menggaet pacar impian. Om Kangin pun dengan senang hati membantu anak semata wayangnya itu. Berbekal pengalamanan Om Kangin dulu pas pedekate ama Nyokap-nya Donghae―Tante Teukie. Om Kangin ceramah ngalor-ngidul tentang jurus-jurus ampuh buat naklukin hati calon yayangnya Donghae yang sudah ia akui sebagai menantunya.

**.**

**.**

"_Kau perlu tiga hal untuk menaklukan hati wanita―"_

_Perkataan Om Kangin keputus karena lengkingan suara Donghae. " UKEEEE, DADDYYYY! BUKAN WANITA! DUH, DADDY JANGAN BUDEK DONG. UKEEEEEE!"_

_Om Kangin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Gimana dia nggak bakalan budek kalau Donghae teriak di telinganya. 'Dasar ikan dodol,' rutuknya dalam hati._

"_Iya-iya, U-K-E. Aisshhh! Daddy kan nggak setiap hari ngasih kau ceramah tentang menggaet pacar, lagipula coba kau jadi Daddy. Kau kan perlu beradaptasi dengan kenyataan kalau anak laki-lakimu satu-satunya demen sama laki-laki juga. Duh!" omelnya dramatis._

_Donghae cemberut. Muka di tekuk, bibirnya ketarik ke depan sambil kedua lengannya disilangkan di depan dada._

"_Udah, berhenti manyun. Jelek tauk! Jangan bikin pasaran Daddy turun gara-gara punya anak jeleknya kayak ikan cucut," bujuk Om Kangin yang entah kenapa malah terdengar seperti sindiran._

_Perlahan, bibir Donghae yang manyun kembali seperti semula. Tetap saja dari sorot matanya, Donghae kesal gara-gara Daddy-nya salah sebut yayang Eunhyuk sebagai 'wanita'. Jelas-jelas Donghae tahu yayang Eunhyuk, 'itu'-nya sama kayak punya dia. Duh, pervy-nya kumat kan. ckckck _

"_Okay, balik lagi. Ada tiga hal penting buat bisa naklukin hati seorang wa―"_

'_Ahem' Donghae berdeham keras sambil mendelik lagi ke arah Bokapnya._

"―_uuukeeee. Iya, seorang uke. Terus karena kau anaknya Kim Kangin, pria terganteng nomor satu di Korea. Kau harus bisa naklukin uke-mu itu lewat tiga hal ini. Yaitu 'bunga, cokelat dan gombalan'."_

"_Huh?" Donghae mencerna ucapan yang dituturkan Bokapnya yang gede dan ganteng itu._

"_Nah, my hot sexy handsome but pabbo Son~ kau tahu kan tiga hal itu? Pertama, bawakan dia bunga yang indah dan cocok dengan karakternya. Tapi karena saat ini kau sedang berusaha pdkt sama dia, bawakan mawar merah. Biasanya di tipi-tipi sih begitu. Bawa mawar merah, terus dia bakal meleleh padamu." Jelas Om Kangin sambil menyeringai mengingat zaman ia ngapelin Tante Teukie dulu._

_Sedang Donghae tengah membayangkan dirinya menyerahkan mawar merah ke tangan Eunhyuk yang tersipu malu. Uhhhh~ sangat fantastic. Donghae nggak sabar pengen nyoba jurus itu._

"_Setelah itu… Kau bawakan ia cokelat. Hm, cewek-cewek sih kebanyakan pada suka sama cokelat. Belikan Eunhyuk-boy cokelat yang enak plus paling mahal yang ada di toko. Tenang aja, ntar Daddy yang bayarin." Lanjut Om Kangin._

_Cokelat?_

_Makanan yang warnanya sama dengan namanya, yang rasanya manis dan enak di mulut itu? hm~ Bokapnya emang pinter._

"_Terakhir, gombal. Sebagai keturunannya Kim Kangin, kau harus pinter ngegombal. Puji dia dan bikin dia terbang ke langit sepuluh karena gombalanmu. Daddy punya buku buat belajar gombal, ntar deh Daddy ambilin di ruang kerja. Sekarang buku itu sah milikmu." Terang Om Kangin._

_Mata bening Donghae berkilat bahagia, seolah buku belajar gombal adalah warisan berupa emas batangan dan uang segunung dari Bokapnya. Yang Cuma diserahkan ke anak cucu keluarga Kim saja. Duh, padahal buku kayak gitu pasaran di toko buku._

"_Makasiiiiiiiiiiihhh~ Daddy!" Donghae langsung melompat ke pelukan Om Kangin. Memeluk erat Bokapnya yang megap-megap nggak bisa nafas. Nah tepat, Tante Teukie yang baru pulang dari salon langsung ikutan meluk keluarga kecilnya itu._

"_Mom, sedang apa?" Tanya Donghae._

"_Duh, Hae nggak bisa lihat. Mom kan ikutan acara peluk-memeluk kalian. Masa Mom ditinggalin sendirian sih. Eh, ngomong-ngomomg Hae menang apaan kok bahagia gitu?" jawab sekaligus tanya Tante Teukie._

"_Daddy barusan ngajarin Hae cara ngegebet uke. Kan Hae lagi fallin love sekarang, " jelas Donghae girang. Mereka bertiga sudah menghentikan acara peluk-memeluknya. Om Kangin masih megap-megap dikit tapi mendingan karena udah bisa bernafas normal, sedang Donghae dan Tante Teukie duduk di kiri-kanannya._

"_Hae naksir uke? Hae homo dong?" Nyokapnya menatap Donghae horror. Donghae cuman bisa menelan ludah dan ngangguk. Siap-siap menerima kenyataan kalau cinta pertamanya bakal ditentang Mommy-nya terus kisah cinta Donghae-Eunhyuk bakalan kayak kisah cinta Romeo Juliet yang lagi-lagi pernah ia tonton di tipi dulu._

" _Iya, Mom… aku tahu Mom―" Donghae lesu. Tapi perkataannya keburu keputus sama teriakan Mommy-nya yang menggelegar._

"_Haaaaaaaaahhhh~ beneran? Akhirnya cita-cita Mom kesampaian juga. Dari dulu Mom pengen lihat couple yaoi di keluarga Mom. Huhuhu Hae~ kau anak berbakti. Bisa ngabulin impian Mommy. Sini Mommy peluk lagi?" Tante Teukie merentangkan tangan yang disambut dengan pelukan erat lagi oleh Donghae. Mereka berpelukan tanpa menyadari Om Kangin yang kejepit karena posisinya duduk di tengah-tengah mereka._

"_Tadi dikasih saran apa aja sama Daddy?" tanya Tante Teukie lagi. Kondisi mereka sudah kembali ke posisi duduk masing-masing._

"_Daddy bilang sih ada tiga hal buat naklukin Uke. Katanya 'bunga, cokelat sama gombal'." _

"_Itu mah kurang, Hae~ menurut Mom, uke juga dapat ditaklukin melalui perhiasan sama duit. Tahu kan? Eh, terus siapa uke-mu yang Hae taksir?"_

_Donghae manggut-manggut. Padahal dua hal yang disebutin Nyokapnya itu jelas-jelas adalah hal kesayangan Mommy-nya. Dia tahu betul kalo Mommy-nya mata duitan dan demen ngoleksi perhiasan._

"_Itu… namanya Eunhyuk, Mom, anaknya Tante Chullie yang rumahnya deket dari sini." Ucap Donghae sambil tersipu saat menyebutkan nama Eunhyuk._

"_Eunhyuk-ah? Monyet kecilnya si penyihir Chullie itu?" kata Mommy-nya dengan suara lantang._

"…"

_Om Kangin dan Donghae hanya menatap bingung pada Tante Teukie yang tertawa keras._

"_Jadi kau naksir sama monyet itu? Tenang Hae, Mom bantuin deh. Chullie itu kan dulunya temen Mom sejak TK. Setelah nikah dia pindah ke Cina dan baru balik satu bulan ke Korea. Untung sekarang dia jadi tetangga kita. Mom seneng. Kita sering hang out bareng, ntar Mom minta bantuan ama dia."_

_Dan malam itu pun berakhir dengan tawa bahagia dari keluarga Kim._

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Donghae tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang baru saja ia ketuk. Lupa pada eksistensi bel di samping pintu serta intercom yang dipasang di bawah bel. Gimana ya, saking senangya mau jemput Eunhyuk biar bisa berangkat bareng ke sekolah untuk pertama kali.

"YAA! Siapa ?"

Seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh yang indah bak model tengah memandang Donghae dari pintu yang sudah dibuka. Ia menatap Donghae cermat dan teliti. Pandangannya penuh selidik.

"Er- ano Tante. Aku Donghae, Kim Donghae," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada wanita itu.

"Oh~ situ anaknya Teukie toh? Kita udah tetanggaan masa baru nampakin diri sekarang." Ucapnya ketus.

"Sorry Tante, aku sibuk belajar biar bisa ngurus perusahaan Daddy nanti kalau udah besar." Kilah Donghae sambil memasang senyum innocent.

"Buruan gih ngomong, niatnya kesini mau apa?"

Melihat Nyokap-nya Eunhyuk berdiri dihadapannya, nggak sabaran menunggu si bocah ikan ngomong. Donghae pun segera buka mulut. "Mau jemput yayang―eh Eunhyuk, tante. Biar bisa berangkat bareng."

"Nah, itu lagi nyembunyiin apaan? Kok tangan kamu yang kiri di belakang punggung mulu." Tante Chullie menatap Donghae penuh curiga.

"Itu Tante. Aku bawa hadiah buat yayang―eh Eunhyuk maksudnya."

"Sini Tante kasih lihat? Apaan sih? Kosmetik ya? Atau baju? Tas? Atau jangan-jangan permata?" Iris hitam milik Tante Chullie berbinar-binar membayangkan hadiah yang dibawa Donghae. Duh, mau Tante Teukie kek Tante Chullie kek, kayaknya sama aja kalau lihat hadiah.

"Errr― bukan Tante, cuman bunga. Hehehe" kata Donghae cengegesan.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika suara lelaki memanggil nama Tante Chullie dari dalam rumah. Seorang pria tampan bertubuh tegap, menghampiri Tante Chullie dan Donghae yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

Ia tersenyum sambil mendekat kea rah Tante Chullie, memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir sexy-nya Tante Chullie. Donghae menganga sambil berblushing ria menatap couple di depannya.

"Siapa, sweetie? Kau nggak berselingkuh dariku dengan bocah ini, kan?" tanya orang itu.

"YAA! Hannie~ mana mungkin aku ngeduain kamu. Kan aku sayangnya cuman sama my Hannie~, " kilah Tante Chullie sambil merengut.

Donghae lagi-lagi memandang mereka berdua. Beneran deh, duplikat Mommy sama Daddy-nya kalau lagi lovey-dovey.

'Ahem'

Donghae memutuskan berdeham dengan sangat-sangat keras, agar couple dihadapannya berhenti mencueki dirinya yang malang ini. Duh, lebay sih.

"Boleh masuk kan Tante Om?"

"Eh ya, masih disini juga bocah. Ya udah ayuk masuk, kau mau menemui Eunhyuk, kan? Dia sudah bangun. Paling sebentar lagi turun ke ruang makan."

Mereka bertiga segera berjalan ke ruang makan. Donghae langsung duduk di salah satu kursi setelah dipersilahkan oleh Om Hangeng.

"Nyuk baby~~~ ada temenmu tuh, cepetan turun." teriak Tante Chullie, lalu kembali duduk dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya.

"Namamu siapa? Aku baru pertama melihatmu?" Om Hangeng bertanya kepada Donghae. Ia melahap nasi goreng rawut yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Donghae, Om. Kim Donghae, anaknya Kim Kangin dan Kim Teukie." Jawabnya santun.

"Wah~ kau anak mereka? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan mereka. Setelah pindah kesini, kami belum sempat bertemu dengan mereka. Kau bilang pada orang tuamu, aku mengundang mereka untuk datang ya," Om Hangeng tersenyum. Meski ia nggak begitu dekat dengan keluarga Kim, paling cuman ketemu beberapa kali waktu belum pindah ke Cina. Tapi, ia tahu kalau istrinya sahabatan dengan Teukie sejak kecil.

"Iya Om, nanti aku sampaikan pada mereka." Donghae mengangguk, membalas senyuman dari Om Hangeng.

"Oh ya, mari makan. Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Sweetie~ ambilkan satu piring lagi untuk tamu kita."

Tante Chullie hanya menggumam. Berjalan ke arah rak piring dan mengambil satu piring bersih. Ia menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Mama~ tahu dimana mp4-ku? Semalam aku meninggalkannya di kamar, tapi aku cari nggak ada."

Tan Hyukjae. Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk, berdiri di dekat tangga dengan wajah merengut dan kaki yang dihentakkan ke lantai. Duh, imutnya kelakuan bocah ini. Seperti anak SD yang lolipop-nya dicuri.

"Nyuk, turun gih. Ntar Mama yang cariin. Tuh Donghae udah nungguin dari tadi. Nggak usah manyun gitu. Buruan turun, sarapan dulu sini," suruh Tante Chullie sambil melambaikan tangan pada anaknya.

Eunhyuk yang baru sadar ada makhluk lain di antara Mama dan Baba-nya. Ia pun mendelik memandang Donghae dengan senyum lebar dan sumringah sambil melambai kepadanya. Jangan lupakan kedipan yang dilayangkan Donghae juga.

Duh, pagi yang benar-benar buruk.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hiii~ gimana? Konyol kan ceritanya? xd

Ini twoshot… chap terakhir bakal dipost setelah kelar ngebarin cerita.

Well, bisa dibilang aku sedang mengalami stress tingkat akut gegara urusan kuliah dan pribadi. Kemungkinan bakal menghilang lagi setelah fic ini dan entah balik menulis lagi kapan. Sumpa! Kali ini mumet en runyam…pengen ngebejek2 bangku kuliah #lol

Nah, buat yang udah temenan sama aku di fb, sekaligus yg belum. Aku mau ngasih wara-wara. Skrang ngubungin aku lewat fb ini : Sanji Al Takamano.

Yg mau aku add. Tinggalkan nick fb kalian di kotak review…dan yang udah temenan, ntar aku add kalo kepalaku gak jadi pecah #lebay


	2. Bunga Mawar Merah dan Sepeda Cinta Kita

**DEDICATED**

**Lussi SJaddict en Nabe Tan en bb-ku Andra Andro**

**(maaf belum sempet LAGI bales komen kalian…gomen ne~#sujud2 tunggu saya di fb yaa..)**

**.**

**MAYONICE08**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**EUNHYUKLICIOUS**

**MAIN PAIR:**

**EUNHAE / HAEHYUK**

**SIDE PAIR:**

**KANGTEUK, HANCHUL**

**ROMANCE, CRACK, HUMOR**

**PG 13**

**AU, YAOI, GENDERSWITCH, OOC-NESS, CRACK, BAHASA CAMPUR**

**Donghae belajar gombalin Eunhyuk buat bisa dapetin hati yayang Eunhyuk.**

**.**

**a/n atau warning(?) : chapter 2 terbit. Romance-nya sedikit muncul di chap ini.**

**Bahasanya masih nyampur ada bahasa baku ada yang gak,**

**banyak typo karena aku malas edit..hehe**

**Judul masih aneh?**

**Itu dari Eunhyuk+**_**Delicious**_** = Eunhyuk enak dimakan#ditendangHae**

**yang dicetak miring itu flashback. Jadi, selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

Kembali lagi pada kisah percintaan penuh liku antara Kim Donghae―yang supeeeeer ganteng dan Tan Hyukjae―yang supeeeeer unyu. Mari kita awali dengan kata, alkisah di negeri Korea. Di chapter kemarin telah disebutkan pada adegan terakhir, ada adegan saling pandang memandang antara pemeran utama pria kita yaitu Kim Donghae ama pemeran wani―err uke kita Tan Hyukjae.

Tan Hyukjae sih masih berdiri di posisinya. Tetep, kakiknya nggak berhenti dihentakkan ke lantai. Bibirnya pun nggak berhenti merengut yang bikin Donghae menatapnya nafsu. Duh, biasalah hormon cowok masa puber. Lihat yang ditaksir dikit pasti langsung bawaannya mikirin 'itu-itu' aja, mana yang ditaksir sexy kayak begitu pula. Lagian kan udah dijelasin tuh di chapter kemarin, kalau lihat Eunhyuk manyun dikit, aih~ beneran minta dicipok tuh bibir.

Well, karena Donghae pernah diajarin Mommy-nya tentang sopan santun, dan ia pun inget kalau semalam pas acara ngasih wejangan dari Daddy-nya. Daddy-nya juga udah ngasih peringatan, kalau pas pedekate sama Eunhyuk pasaran Donghae nggak boleh turun. Berarti dia harus jaga image dong, daripada ntar digiling Daddy-nya mending nurut ajalah.

Donghae pun memilih untuk melekatkan bokongnya di kursi. Melompat untuk menciumi Eunhyuk memang kedengarannya menyenangkan dan wow gitu, tapi dia masih pengen hidup besok pagi dan seterusnya. Nggak mungkin kan dia nyerang Eunhyuk saat ini juga di depan kedua ortunya yang bakal jadi mertua Donghae. Bisa dipecel Om Hangeng ntar, gara-gara ngerape anaknya di depan mata. Masa depan Donghae ntar bisa hancur, mana dia belum buat mini-mini Donghae bareng Eunhyuk pula. Dipaksakan Donghae harus sabar.

"Mampus…" rutuk Eunhyuk pelan.

Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari bocah ikan yang nggak berhenti ngedip-ngedip mulu padanya. Dih, daripada ntar Eunhyuk bintitan dikedipin mulu, mending juga ngindar ya~ entah kenapa pikiran itu bisa mampir ke otak Eunhyuk. Padahal nggak nyambung banget.

Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk pengen lari cepat terus lenyap dari bocah ini. Cuman gara-gara suara Mamanya yang nggak berhenti nyuruh dia turun. Eunhyuk mengalah. Melangkah menuju ruang makan yang tepat di bawah tangga. Langkahnya beraaaaaaat banget, biasalah kan nggak ikhlas gitu.

Beda banget sama bocah bernamakan Donghae yang tetep pasang senyum sumringah saat Eunhyuk duduk tepat di samping kirinya. Ya iyalah. Makhluk mana coba, yang nggak seneng ketika gebetannya duduk di sampingnya terus sarapan bareng sama calon mertuanya. Kalau authornya dalam kondisi seperti itu pun pasti ketawa girang#curcol

"Selamat pagi~ beautiful sunshine~~" sapa Donghae dengan senyum error-nya sambil tetep ya ngedip-ngedip pada Eunhyuk. Mana sok nginggris pula.

Eunhyuk melengos. Cuman memutar bola matanya. Sambil menggerutu. Please deh, Donghae itu kan baru belasan, nggak bisa yah bersikap normal selayaknya remaja nggak kayak Om-Om genit gitu. Dih, moga-moga mereka nggak jodoh, doa Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Sayangnya, doa itu nggak bakal terkabul. Lha pas Eunhyuk berdoa di dalam hatinya, di sampingnya adanya Mr. Setan bukan Ms. Malaikat, Ya udahlah terima nasib Hyuk. Memang jodohmu itu Donghae, ntar nggak jadi Haehyuk dong kalau Eunhyuk berakhirnya sama Yoona.

"Nyuk baby mau makan apa? Sup apa nasi goreng rawut kayak Baba, hm?" tawar Mamanya sambil mengulurkan piring pada Eunhyuk.

Donghae di sampingnya udah ngelupain eksistensi nasi goreng rawut yang disajikan Tante Chullie. Nasi gorengnya emang yahud, pedes-pedes gimana gitu. Mana ada mie nya pula. Pokoknya mantap lah. Tapi kalau Eunhyuk yang baunya manis banget duduk di sampingnya. Semuanya terasa lenyap bok, kayak di tipi-tipi gitu. Dunia seakan cuman milik berdua. Adanya Donghae sama Eunhyuk aja, yang lain lenyap.

"Sup aja Ma," jawabnya pelan.

Tante Chullie segera mengambil piring yang tersaji di depan anaknya itu. menggantinya dengan mangkok kecil berisi nasi, dan mendekatkan sup daging sapi ke sisi Eunhyuk

"Nih susu-nya, masih panas. Pelan-pelan minumnya." Tante Chullie kini ganti menyerahkan segelas susu stroberi pada Eunhyuk. Beneran deh ya, sosok Ibu idaman, perhatian banget sama anaknya. Jadi pengen~

Om Hangeng senyam-senyum memandang keluarga kecilnya. Apalagi lihat ada tamu satu itu. Jelas banget deh, bocah ikan di depannya ini ngebet sama anaknya. Tapi, kalau lihat kelakuan tuh bocah, dia bisa nerima kalau tuh bocah pengen ngegebet baby-nya yang unyu-unyu. Ya, asal Eunhyuk juga suka sih.

Ah, Eunhyuk udah gede ternyata. Padahal baru kemarin dia masih pakai popok, terus masih minta nenen sama Mama-nya. Sekarang anaknya sudah mudeng pacar-pacaran. Huhuhu

Bentar lagi, Om Hangeng bakal berbagi Eunhyuk dengan pacarnya dong, lha lebih jelasnya lagi sama bocah ikan di depannya. Bener sih, kalau sekali lihat tatapan Eunhyuk kayaknya benci baget sama Donghae. Pepatah kan pernah bilang tuh, 'semakin benci semakin cinta'. Semoga aja anaknya nggak dibikin runyam sama kisah Hate-Love relationship.

"Donghae, kok nggak dimakan. Nggak usah sungkan-sungkan, atau jangan-jangan masakan Tante nggak enak?" Tante Chullie memperhatikan Donghae yang berhenti melahap nasinya, malah memandang anaknya dengan tatapan nafsu begitu. Sebel sih, tapi Donghae nggak jelek-jelek banget kok. Cocok deh buat anaknya yang super imut.

"Eh―ano Tante. Enak kok, nasi gorengnya enak banget. Malahan aku baru pertama nyicip nasi goreng kayak gini. Ntar bagi-bagi resepnya sama Mommy ya Tan, biar tiap hari bisa dibuatin masakan seenak ini," puji Donghae.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. Duh, ketahuan banget pengen ngambil hati Mama-nya nih bocah. Ih, mana Mama-nya senyum-senyum senang gitu.

"Beneran? Wah~ nggak salah Tante ini nyoba resep masakan Indonesia. Bosen gitu makan masakan Korea mulu, Ntar Mommy-mu suruh kesini, udah lama nggak hang out bareng dia." Kata Tante Chullie senang.

'Mommy…?' batin Eunhyuk.

Kok dari tadi Mommy Donghae disebut-sebut. Jangan-jangan Mama sama Baba-nya kenal sama orang tua Donghae? Aisshhh! Tambah susah lepas dari ikan cucut ini.

"Okay, Tante. Nanti aku telpon Mommy buat maen kesini…"

Donghae membalas senyum dari Tante Chullie. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk yang terdiam, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yayang mikirin apa?"

Opppss… Tanpa bisa dicegah mulutnya ngomong gitu aja. Mana dia manggil Eunhyuk 'yayang' pas dihadapan calon mertuanya pula. Duh, alamat kena semprot nih.

"Huh? Aku kan udah bilang. Berhenti manggil 'yayang'. Ngerti nggak sih?" Eunhyuk ngamuk. Bisa kebaca dari nada suaranya yang keras.

Semua yang ada di meja makan terhenyak. Memandang Eunhyuk si bocah ramah dan baik hati yang sepertinya kehilangan kendali.

"Maaf… ya―emm Eunhyuk-ah. Keceplosan… maaf ya…" ucap Donghae lirih. Matanya pun ikutan berkaca-kaca biar terlihat super dramatis kalo dia bener-bener nggak ada maksud bikin kesel si Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk jadi salah tingkah. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Duh, kemana dirinya yang imut, ramah dan baik hati seperti yang diceritakan Author. Kan dia harusnya jadi bocah manis plus unyu-unyu. Tapi… terkadang ngadepin Donghae yang banyak tingkah bikin kesabaran diuji, cukup ya dia dikuntit pas di sekolah aja. Kok bisanya di rumah pun, tuh bocah nongol. Duduk anteng di meja makan bareng keluarganya. Bertingkah seolah dia tiap hari sarapan bareng keluarganya dan udah kayak anggota keluarga pula.

Eunhyuk depresi…

Tingkat akut. Pengen cepet-cepet jedukin kepalanya kemana aja, meja boleh tembok juga kelihatannya menarik. Tambah dramatis gitu. Cuman… dia nggak boleh kalah. Dia tahu dia harus bisa naklukin tingkah error-nya Donghae. Eunhyuk harus menang, dan bikin ikan cucut itu menjauh dari hidupnya.

Gila aja ya, dia itu straight… selurus penggaris 30 cm yang biasanya dipakai sama temen-temennya buat ngerjain fisika. Please deh, dia masih suka sama cewek. Dia masih suka sama dada yang nggak rata, yang 'itu'nya juga beda sama miliknya. Kenapa harus ada Donghae yang bersikeras belokin dia dan bikin dia mau jadi 'yayang' Donghae?

Ih~ nyebelin. Seharusnya Donghae cari mangsa lain. Jangan Eunhyuk dong.

Karena Eunhyuk merasa cukup buat meratapin nasibnya. Ia buru-buru ngabisin sup daging dan nasi di mangkuknya. Nyuekin Donghae yang sesekali nglirik-nglirik ke dia. Lebih cepet dia selesai sarapan, lebih cepet dia pergi terus bisa marahin sepuasnya pada Donghae tanpa dilihat Mama dan Baba-nya yang rada shock itu.

"Selesai. Mama Baba, aku pamit berangkat dulu," ucap Eunhyuk setelah menyesap susu stroberi-nya.

Mama dan Baba-nya cuman ngangguk-ngangguk. Donghae di sebelahnya langsung berhenti makan.

"Tante Om, aku juga. Aku berangkat sama Eunhyuk-ah dulu," katanya samba berdiri dari kursi.

Tante Chullie yang ngelihat kecanggungan diantara mereka cuman tersenyum, mantuk-mantuk lagi. Ia mengulurkan bekal pada Eunhyuk.

"Iya… nih jangan lupa bekalnya dihabisin. Jangan jajan sembarangan." Perintahnya pada anaknya yang unyu itu.

"Aku pamit, Ma. Ba…" Eunhyuk salaman dulu sekaligus cipika-cipiki sama Mama Baba-nya, diikutin juga Donghae. Mereka melangkah ke depan rumah sambil diantar Mama dan Baba-nya sampai ke pintu.

"Donghae…" panggil Om Hangeng.

Donghae menoleh. " Ya Om?"

"Jaga anak Om ya, jangan sampai lecet." Lanjut Om Hangeng.

Donghae mangap. Gila~ baru pertama datang ke rumah yayangnya. Baba-nya Eunhyuk udah ngasih lampu ijo. Berarti dia direstui dong jadian sama Eunhyuk. Hahaha

Senangnya~ semalam mimpi apa coba? Bisa dapat ijin dari mertua gini. Okay, Kim Donghae, kau harus SEMANGAT!

"Sip~ aku akan berusaha untuk selalu menjaganya Om."

Ih~ so sweeeeeeeeet… mana pas ngomong gitu, Donghae pasang senyum paling cakeeeeeep deh. Bikin meleleh hati wanita. Cuman kayaknya nggak ada pengaruhnya tuh sama Eunhyuk. Nih bocah malah shock, Baba-nya ngerestuin. Ohmaigad, Baba-nya sampai segitunya nitipin dia ke Donghae. Sama aja dia nerima Donghae jadi pacarnya dong? Duh, mampus mampus mampus…

"Berangkat dulu ya Om Tante~" pamit mereka. Setelah itu, Tante Chullie dan Om Hangeng kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang entah kenapa nggak bergerak, tetep berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku berangkat sendiri," kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk. Menahannya untuk pergi ninggalin dia.

"Nggak, kita berangkat bareng. Baba kamu nyuruh aku jagain kamu. Aku harus tanggung jawab dong, nggak mungkin ngabain kepercayaannya."

Kali ini, Eunhyuk terpana. Donghae tersenyum pada Eunhyuk. Dan itu tambah bikin dia melting, perkataan Donghae yang barusan kok kelihatan dewasa gitu. Nggak kayak dia yang biasanya.

"Ayo…" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ah iya, nyaris lupa. Ini untuk kamu…" entah darimana, bunga yang tadi di bawa Donghae muncul kembali dan di ulurkan ke arah Eunhyuk. Rangkaian mawar merah yang masih seger, ditata apik dan harum bunganya juga masih semerbak.

Sumpah! Eunhyuk cowok ya, tapi kalau dikasih bunga kayak gini. Sisi girlish-nya juga ikutan meleleh. Tapi karena nggak mau malu, ya udah ia pura-pura nggak peduli sama bunga itu.

"Aku nggak butuh bunga," jawabnya ketus.

Donghae manyun. Sedih gitu. Dia udah susah-susah beli bunga subuh-subuh. Tapi, ia nggak boleh nyerah. Ini baru permulaan. Nggak mungkin lah dia kalah, Daddy-nya kan udah ngasih wejangan. Nggak boleh ngecewain mimpi Mommy-nya juga buat nyiptain couple yaoi di keluarganya.

"Aku tahu… Bunga mawar ini, nggak secantik kamu." #backsound: cieeeeee~~~~

"Aku akui juga, cintaku padamu nggak cukup dijelaskan dengan rangkaian bunga ini." #backsound: ihir~~

"Tapi… aku nggak akan berhenti untuk mencintai kamu. Walaupun sakit, aku akan bertahan. Aku akan bertahan, demi kamu…" lirihnya.

Beneran deh, sudah kayak telenovela yang dulu pernah ditayangin di tipi.

"Donghae…" bisik Eunhyuk. Donghae ber-YES-YES ria di dalam hati. Tuh kata-kata dia kutip dari buku belajar gombal yang dia baca semalam. Ternyata manjur. Yayang-nya klepek-klepek sama perkataannya.

"Buruan ah, ntar telat. Ayo berangkat!" teriak Eunhyuk. Ia takut salah tingkah ntar kalau dengerin ocehan Donghae yang sok romantis itu. nggak mau dong ya, terkesan murahan kalau baru digombalin dikit langsung luluh. Duh, padahal kan aslinya emang begitu.

"Iya… dibawa dong bunganya. Kita naik 'sepeda cinta kita' ya," kata Donghae menggamit tangan Eunhyuk lagi.

Eunhyuk melongo. Sepeda apa tadi?

Ewwwww~ darimana kata sepeda dan cinta digabungin gitu, mana ada embel-embal 'kita' pula. Beneran Donghae horror banget.

Donghae udah menaiki 'sepeda cinta'-nya bersama Eunhyuk. "Ayo," ajak Donghae.

"Dih nggak ada kendaraan lain apa? Aku nggak mau naik begituan sama ikan cucut. Mana ada plester apaan itu di keranjang depan? Dih, ogah…" tolak makhluk unyu-unyu itu.

"Tuh 'plester cinta' kita yayang. Hae lope Hyuk. Bagus kan?" Donghae malah dengan bangganya pamer plester itu ke Eunhyuk.

Plester bergambar ikan nyipok monyet dengan tulisan super gede di atasnya. Hae LOPEEE Hyuk, mana ada gambar hati kecil-kecil di samping kanan-kirinya.

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri.

"Udah ayuk, nggak usah khawatir. Aku punya SIM kok, nggak bakal ketabrak ntar," kata Donghae. Emang sepeda ada SIM-nya juga yah?

Karena kesal ngladenin Donghae, Eunhyuk nurut. Nggak ikhlas sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia bergerak lesu naik ke boncengan di belakang Donghae.

"Jangan lupa pegangan yah my beautiful sunshine~" kata Donghae lagi sebelum mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata yang bikin Eunhyuk misuh-misuh gara-gara dia harus nempel ke Donghae. Mana tangannya melingkar di perut Donghae pula.

Uh~ paginya bener-bener buruk.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Seharusnya ini twoshoot yg berarti harus end di chap ini, tapi~ aku sukaaaaa banget pas ngetik fic ini. Banyak ide yg belum di certain, akhirnya nggak jadi end.

Kayaknya jadi fic berchapter.

Chap ini aneh ya? Aku ngrasa gitu. Dan yg kangen ama Tante Teukie ama Om Kangin, mungkin chap depan mereka nongol…LOL

Romancenya pelan2 ya, dijamin bang Hae kan makhluk paling romantic di lautan…wkwkwk ditungguin aja.

**Special Thanks buat:**

**Ika-chan Imut **: Hae lebay? Nggak deh, authornya yg lebay…LOL sori, kalau Hae-nya super OOC. Tpi lucu kok. thx udah baca…

**llamalia : **iya… ini dlanjut, makasih udah suka crita super konyol milikku…

**kyukyu : **udah dilanjut chingu~ jgan lupa baca ya…okeoke?

**yadong wannabe**** : **Adekkkkkk~ (?) kalo meluk jgn erat2, ntar yg punya ngamuk…wkwkwk gmana? Ide-mu aku masukin kecrita, suka? ^^ en Tante Teukie-nya free buat kamu, gag usah bayar…kekekeke nih ambil? #disepakKangin

**cherrizka980826**** : **iya…ficnya selucu aku kan? Wkwkwk…udah dilanjut chingu, jgan lupa mampir baca… :D

**skyMonkey3012**** : **Udah terbit nih, sori yg ini gak terlalu seru. Semoga tetep ngakak…amin~

**DelvannyArw**** : r**omance-nya pelan2 ya, ntar juga banyak. Tungguin aja, dan jgan lupa mampir baca lagi…

**Jong Aeolia**** : **err―ternyata ada reader yg pervy#plak Mamah saya jangan diicip, ntar ditendangin Papah Hae lho..wkwkwk makasih recehannya, thx udah ngefave dan juga makasih doanya… moga situ juga nggak galau…

** :** ahahahaha… iya chingu~ kalo inget perjuangan kuliah #ceilah pengen muntah#plak pengen berhenti, habisnya smt ini nggak kbagian makul, trus kuliah apa dong saya? #curcol lagi thx udah mampir baca.

**nyukkunyuk**** :** ah~ chingu muncul~ salah satu yg suka ngeripiu di fic ku…thx ya~ hahaha…disini hyuk gak bakal jadi uke murahan, biar hae susah ngedapetin cintanya. Jgan lupa mampir baca plus ninggalin jejak ya..muaaaahh muaahhh buat chingu#ditendang

**FeraGaeMing**** : **lucu kah? Ah thx a loooooottt… sesekali bikin fic konyol kyaknya bagus, hahaha… tetep mampir dan baca lanjutannya ya…

**puzZy cat**** : **iyyyyyoooo, disini bang Hae bakal ngebet setengah mampus sama Hyuk, mana ada ikan yg gak kesengsem sam monyet unyu#plak thx udah baca, mampir ke kotak review lagi ya?

**Cho Miku : **bahasannya Hae napa Chingu? Iya udah lanjut nih…baca ya~

**Mulov :** errr―sejujurnya blum pernah nonton film itu. berminat buat jelasin? #mesem iyyya…ini SEMANGAT 45 akunya~~~

**Sjaddict :** saengieeee~~ peluk2 sini..wkwkwk kangteuk emang sesuatu. Coba mereka jadi mommy ama daddy aku? Hahah ngimpi ya… jurusnya kolot? Emang..LOL gag tahu jurus modern masa kini buat gaet cowok..kekekeke ripiu-nya wajib lho… jgan lupa mampir lagi. Dan tungguin eon muncul dif b mu. LOL

**Haehyuk :** ini udah lanjut chingu~… konyol, huh? Tpi jangan lupa mampir lagi yooo…

**Kamiyama kaoru :** iyyyaaa kaka' ini udah lanjut… semoga bisa ngakak yoh? Dan jangan lupa mampir okeeehhh?

Dan terakhir…

Buat **Andra Andro **yang gak ripiu tapi tetep nongol di sms-ku…LOL sumpah bb, situ ngetik gag pegel apa? Banyak bgt balesannya. Bingung saya mau bales mana dulu. Situ wajib ngeripiu dimanapun tempatnya, dif b juga boleh. Dan jgan ngetawain aku lagi… coba rumah kita deket, tag bejek2 kamu…wkwkwk oh ya, salam KAMSEUPAI…LOL

.

REVIEW ya temen-temen~ salam HAEHYUK selalu~~~ sampai ketemu chap depan… muaaaah muaaahhh #plak


End file.
